


Mended Fences

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles are mending fences after their breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mended Fences

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Teen Wolf do not belong to me. This is a Sciles oneshot set after 512. It is them mending fences and getting back together. Is a tad AU.**_

Mended Fences  
by Julia 

Scott and Stiles shared a look. It was the first time they were talking since the fight. It was a little awkward at the moment, neither of them was sure what to say. Scott knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure if Stiles would want to talk about it. They should talk about it, Scott was a firm believer of that. They met each other’s eyes head-on, and not looking away. Scott brushed his hand over his brown hair before he said, “Stiles….. we need to talk.” 

Scott wasn’t sure how to start, too. That was the other problem. Stiles was looking back at him a bit defiantly, and Scott had to admit, that didn’t surprise him a bit. That’s just how Stiles was. Usually only always. Scott didn’t doubt it if Stiles insisted on them not talking. That was more likely what was going to happen, actually. Scott wanted to tell him how sorry he was, and how much he loved him. How much he wanted them to mend fences. 

Folding his arms, Stiles looked back at the love of his life, if only Scott knew that too. He didn’t know how to put into words what he was feeling. Stiles wanted to tell him, he really did. Scott was Stiles’ life, and he had been looking at losing him. Stiles didn’t know how to explain how badly that felt to him. It was….. there were no words. 

“Scott, I don’t know that talking is enough for this.” Stiles finally said, a little bit of a bite in his tone. As much as he loved Scott, he was still pissed at him. “You thought I was able to kill someone out of cold blood. You didn’t even ASK me if what Theo said was right!” 

“I know, Stiles, I am so sorry, okay? You know I never meant to…… I never meant to doubt you for a second.” Scott said, his voice actually starting to tremble. He was totally going to cry….. he didn’t want to show that weakness to Stiles right now. He wasn’t sure why. It was maybe because Stiles was still so angry. Although he had a right to be. 

Clearing his throat, Scott said, “Stiles, you are my best friend, okay? The most important person to me in the world besides my mom. We have been friends since grade school. I love you.” Before he knew what he was saying, that was out. Oh shit….. hopefully Stiles would take it for the way he said it most of the time, like a best friend thing. They were very comfortable with each other. 

“Please, you have to forgive me.” 

Despite his impassioned pleas, Stiles was still leaning towards yelling. Before he could formulate a good reply though, he heard that ‘I love you’, and while he tried to tell himself that it was the best friend kind of love you, he couldn’t help thinking it was the kind that he wanted to hear. 

“I just….. wait, what did you mean?” Stiles asked, hoping to trip Scott up and get him to admit what it was that he had said. What it meant. Stiles didn’t know what he was going to say. He wanted to tell him that he was in love with him, but there was a part of him that was screaming that that would be a very bad idea, he didn’t really know why. 

Unable now to keep the tears from brushing his cheeks, Scott said, “Yeah, Stiles, I love you. I’m in love with you.” Where this bravery was coming from, he couldn’t tell you. He could fight another werewolf or whatever with almost no fear, but this was so much more frightening than that. It was nervewracking too. “I have been in love with you for almost as long as I can remember. I did love Allison, and Kira, but not like I love you. I was only with them at first because I couldn’t have you, but then I really started to love them.” 

“But you were always in the back of my mind.” 

All of that blurted out was a bit shocking to Stiles. He was trying to breathe now, trying to figure out what to say. It was so on the tip of his tongue to tell him that he loved him too, but he was afraid of being hurt. Stiles couldn’t be hurt by Scott again. He just couldn’t handle that. It wasn’t something that he could even compute in his mind. 

“I’m…..” He started, and then he started to cry too, this was a little overwhelming. “Scott, I love you too. More than I can ever express to you.” Stiles said, his chin trembling and tears falling off of it. “But you hurt me. You hurt me more than I ever thought you would. I never thought you’d break my heart like that. We could have been amazing, Scott. Because I know that since we truly love each other as friends, there’s no way we could ever fuck up what we had.” 

“Except you did.” Stiles said, his voice breaking when he said that last part. 

When he heard that last part, Scott thought he might die. He already had, but he thought that it might be permanent this time, because Melissa was not here to save him. Scott clutched at his heart, his fingers crumbling into a mound at his heart. “Stiles….. please. Don’t say that we can’t fix this. Please. I can’t…… I can’t live without you.” 

His voice was barely above a whisper when he started talking again. “Stiles, I will….. I will die again if I lose you. And Ma isn’t here to help me….. it would…. it would be permanent.” He raised his hand when Stiles’ started to ask about that. “I can’t….. I can’t talk about it, okay?” He had kept that fact quiet and no one had told Stiles because he hadn’t been talking to anyone. 

“I can’t live if you aren’t in my life.” He repeated. 

He had died? Like, go into the white light died? He HAD to be kidding…… but Stiles could tell he wasn’t. He wished that that changed everything, He really wished that it did. But it didn’t. “I wish that changed things, Scott….. but they don’t. I love you, I really do, but I can’t do this. I can’t be with someone who thinks that I could kill someone.” 

“I’m sorry, Scott, we’re done.” He said, not without difficulty, and walked away, leaving Scott standing there, crying. 

They wouldn’t talk for two years.  
It was a bright summer’s day in Beacon Hills. Scott hadn’t gotten to get out for college yet, he and Melissa didn’t have the money for it. So he was still working at the animal clinic and doing his online college to get his prereqs out of the way. He was missing Stiles. Stiles was off in LA at school, not that he would be speaking to him if he was here. He wouldn’t. They weren’t talking at all, and hadn’t since the time that Scott had told Stiles that he loved him. 

Scott was out mowing the lawn, and that’s when he saw someone moving in next door. That was where Stiles and his dad had been living. What the hell? Scott turned off the mower and ran to go inside and ask Melissa what was going on. She was seeing Stilinski, had been for about a year now. She would know. 

“Ma, what is going on?”

Melissa looked at Scott. How to tell him that she and Linden were moving in together. Scott wasn’t going to take this well. She knew that Scott and Stiles still hadn’t made up yet. She was sure that they would eventually, although she didn’t know exactly what had gone done. “Linden and Stiles…. they’re moving in here with us.” She said, slowly and succinctly. 

“OKAY, WHAT?” Scott asked, exploding a bit. He hadn’t meant to but there it was. Scott folded his arms tightly, his muscles rippling underneath his shirt, which was a very tight tank top that was a lot sweaty from the mowing. “You’re kidding me, Ma! Stiles and I aren’t even talking to each other right now……..” Scott moaned. “I can’t believe this……..” He broke off as he saw Stiles and Linden in the doorway, holding boxes. 

When brown eyes met brown eyes, they both lost it inside. Neither wanted to say that out loud though. Stiles hated this. He really did hate this. He didn’t know what he was going to do, have to be forced under the same roof with Scott. He was going to start being at school during breaks now. He just couldn’t do this. This was going to be incredibly hard. 

“Trust me, I don’t like it anymore than you do.” Stiles said, breaking the silence and speaking to what he had last said. This caused everyone in the room to look at both of them. Scott was a lot surprised. He hadn’t expected Stiles to speak up like that. “So, shut your face.” Stiles said, and started up the stairs, he knew he’d have Isaac’s old room. 

It was full of his things, the movers had been working while Scott had been mowing. Stiles didn’t know how their parents thought that this was going to work. Stiles knew that somehow, he and Scott would end up sleeping together. They both still felt it, he could tell. Scott had done everything but jump him. 

Speaking of Scott, he was in the doorway. Before they could even speak, they were on each other, kissing madly. Like they were never going to have the chance again. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, tugging him close by his belt loops. They kissed slowly now, long and languidly. It felt like it should always have been happening. Stiles had never been kissed like this before. 

Scott tugged him closer still, and they fell onto the bed, limbs entangled. Stiles ran his hands up his back, yanking off his tank top, running his hands over his sweaty stomach. Scott shivered. He leaned down and kissed Stiles deeper, sucking on his tongue. They both let out moans. It looked like this was going to happen. Scott couldn’t imagine being happier, but they were going to have to talk. It was going to have to happen whether they wanted to or not. 

Stiles took off his own shirt, and pushed Scott back on the bed. He wanted to take lead. He just hoped that was okay with Scott. Scott didn’t seem to mind, he let him take control. They kissed and touched, and the whole time it was beautiful and loving, Scott easing into Stiles easily, and they rocked together until they both orgasmed. 

When it was over, Scott moved to lay next to Stiles, brushing his fingers along Stiles’ arm. “Okay, so, I’m not going to say that wasn’t a long time coming, but we have to talk about our issues, Stiles. We can’t just fuck and think that that’s going to fix things.” 

Stiles smacked him. “We did not fuck, Scott, we made love.” Stiles said, and without a trace of irony or sarcasm. He was for once in his life, completely serious. “You are the love of my life. But I meant what I said two years ago. I can’t be hurt anymore.” He said. “So, if you’re getting into this, it has to be forever. It has to be it.” 

“I mean it.” 

Scott looked at him. “Okay.” He agreed, smiling at him. “Okay.” 

 

_**Author’s note: XD. Hope you liked! Review if you want! Sorry the smut was dialed back. I promise, more in my next oneshot. XD. #SCILESISBACK.** _


End file.
